


Aggressive Cuddles Always Work

by tameable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameable/pseuds/tameable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, Derek wake up. It's daytime. C'mon, you know Scott gets cranky when he doesn't get bacon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Cuddles Always Work

**Author's Note:**

> I always have a ton of blankets and... This just came to mind.

Stiles woke up early on Saturday, sprawled on top of Derek. Actually, he woke up early  _every_ day. It drove Derek nuts. Too bad for him, he never got to see the sunrise.

Stiles poked at Derek's side, whispering in a sleep-hoarse voice, "Derek, Derek wake up. It's daytime. C'mon, you know Scott gets cranky when he doesn't get bacon." He poked Derek's face this time. " _Derek_ ," Stiles whined. _  
_

A huff from Derek was all the warning he got when Derek pushed him off his body, and then the bed. He didn't even get a sorry, all he got was a grunted, "No. It's not even seven." Derek rolled away from him, all the way to the other side of the bed, taking a large amount of fluffy comforter with him.

Sighing, Stiles got up and crawled back on the bed over to Derek. Flopping himself over his side, he said, "If you get up you can touch my butt." Cracking an eye open, Derek replied, "I already get to touch your butt." Which, okay, fair point. Huffing, Stiles pointedly said, "Okay, if you don't get up, no butt touches. For... the next three days."

Derek groaned. He could always stay in and suffer the consequences. But Stiles had a really nice ass...

Instead of getting up, Derek rolled onto his back, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Kissing along his jaw, Derek shifted until he was spooning his mate. Nuzzling into Stiles' neck, Derek decided the best way to avoid no butt touches was to aggressively cuddle him until he gave up. Aggressive cuddles almost always worked.

Stiles was getting annoyed. The pack would be unbearable if he didn't get up to fix breakfast now. It always took a while to make enough food for everyone. Hungry werewolves would eat everything. But then again, the warmth radiating from Derek felt so nice and... No, he needed to get up. Otherwise he'd get lazy and stay burrowed in among the blankets with Derek all day.

Snuggling as close to Stiles as he could, Derek whispered, "Go back to sleep, Stiles."

Turning his neck slightly to look at Derek, Stiles gave it one more go, trying to wriggle out of his warm embrace. Derek's arms just curled tighter around him, making him forget about his threat of no butt touches. Oh, well.

"If I'm staying here, you get to deal with Scott's whining about no bacon," Stiles declares, before squirming to get comfortable and falling asleep.

~x~

Later, when Scott opens the door and blearily says, "There's no breakfast, what," Derek just shoos him away.

"Stiles threatened no butt touching. I had to cuddle him 'til he forgot. Now get out."

 

 


End file.
